Idealna Kompozycja
by Kaehari
Summary: Mirkę i Irka przestała łączyć miłość. I choć są osobno, są zawsze razem, bo potrafią się wspierać. Fandom: M jak Miłość. M/I


Idealna Kompozycja _albo_ Sacrum

Disclaimer: Żadna z wspomnianych piosenek, cytatów i postaci nie należy do mnie. Jest to tylko fanfiction. / I do not own any of the songs, lyrics, quotes or characters. It's just fanfiction.

A/N: Cześć. Wielokrotnie próbowałam już pisać. Po polsku i po angielsku. Niestety, moje starania spełzły na niczym. Aż pewnego razu obejrzałam z moim bratem „M jak Miłość" i zauważyłam parę Mirka i Irek. Postanowiłam coś o nich napisać, i powstało to. Mam nadzieję, że was nie rozczaruje, bo wiem, że jest kilka osób, które lubią i kibicują tej parze. Jeżeli nie przypadkiem natknęliście się na to coś, gdyż inaczej tego nazwać nie można, chciałabym, żebyście zostawili komentarz. Wiem, że wiele osób nie komentuje tego, co czyta (sama tak robię), ale naprawdę poczułabym się mniej, no cóż osamotniona i bardziej doceniona, jeżeli ktoś mi powie, że napisanie tego to nie była tylko utrata paru godzin z życia i gdybym poznała bratnie dusze, które też uwielbiają Mirkę z Irkiem. Jakby co, to mam jeszcze parę pomysłów, którymi z chęcią się podzielę i zrealizuję pisząc.

Niniejsza miniaturka jest niestety smutna i nie ma zbyt wielkiej, cóż no, akcji czy polotu. Zainspirowana piosenką Mezo i Kasi Wilk pt. „Sacrum".

**Edit: **Kurczę, zauważyłam błąd i musiałam zrobić re-upload. Btw, dostałam trzeci komentarz:D** Może, jak ktoś już się wziął za czytanie IK, to niech spróbuje kliknąć na profil autora (takie zdjęcie z podpisem blue2387) i tam wejdzie na mój profil, a z mojego profilu na inne "mirkoirki".** Wiem, że mistrzostwem świata to one nie są (no shit -.-'') ale może ktoś będzie miał ochotę przeczytać, a nawet skomentować... Moją ulubioną jest "Nienawidzę cię", ale, wiadomo, większość ludzi ma inny gust niż ja. Ostatnio, czytając "Idealną..." ponownie zauważyłam błędy językowe - wydaje mi się, że były one celowe. Więc, jeżeli kogoś rażą, to pomyślcie sobie, że użyłam ich by lepiej odzwierciedlić uczucia bohaterów.

**Nie musicie się mnie bać, jeżeli ktoś chciałby na przykład napisać do mnie, proszę bardzo. Jestem otwarta na propozycje, dyskusje o bohaterach oraz wyżalanie się typu: "dlaczego do cholery Mirka i Irek nie są jeszcze razem". Może ktoś dałby jakieś pomysły, które mogłabym zrealizować w związku z Mirką i Irkiem. A może napisalibyśmy coś razem? Napiszcie PM (zalogujcie się na , stamtąd napiszcie private message, ja podam adres e-mail, albo gadu - nie chcę, żeby krążyły po necie) i będzie po sprawie.**

* * *

><p><em>Miłość to najpiękniejsze sacrum,<em>

_więc nie traktuj jej jak kontraktu,_

_który zrywasz,_

_gdy dzień masz gorszy,_

_gdy zyski chwilowo są mniejsze niż koszty,_

_sacrum nie zmieni lekki podmuch wiatru,_

_to źródło, którego nikt nie może zatruć._

* * *

><p>- Wszystko będzie dobrze, wiesz?<p>

Czasami bardzo łatwo jest zapomnieć. Otoczony jej ciepłymi ramionami Irek czuł się dużo lepiej. I to wcale nie dlatego, że wierzył w jej słowa. Cały czas powtarzała: „Trzymaj się", „Nie poddawaj się", „WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE DOBRZE…" Ale Irek chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mirka przecież tak naprawdę nie wie, czy będzie dobrze. „Irek, nie żegnaj się z nim jeszcze", mówi i go obejmuje. Chyba automatycznie po usłyszeniu złych wieści, poszedł do niej. Bo tak jakoś potrafiła oddalić jego problemy. Pomagała zapomnieć. O tym, że jego ojciec jest w szpitalu. Sandra pojechała do swojego byłego. Ten cholerny Jankowski wymądrza się w jego własnej firmie. Kuba ma za dużo problemów z Krzysiem i śmiercią Nataszy. O tym, że on i Mirka zerwali ze sobą prawie rok temu i od tego czasu cały czas miał nadzieję, że to nieprawda. No i myślał, że ich pocałunek pod jemiołą był wyznaniem i dowodem… tego czegoś, co ich chyba łączyło. I że Mirka wstawiła się za nim w więzieniu, bo jej na nim zależy i cały czas chcą mieć to coś. I kiedy leżą objęci na jej kanapie, a Mirka głaszcze go po włosach, powtarzając …nie martw się, poradzisz sobie, będzie dobrze, dobrze, dobrze… Irek ma wrażenie, że słyszy …poradzimy sobie, pomogę ci, kocham cię…A później zauważa jej oczy wpatrzone w Jankowskiego, który zgrywa biednego, kopniętego szczeniaka. I wtedy wie, że Mirka kiedyś była jego. Teraz nie jest, nie będzie, nie będą. Szlag go trafia, gdy widzi jak oni rozmawiają, całują się… są, bo Irek i Mirka chyba nigdy nie będą. A Mirka należy przecież do Irka, prawda? Kiedyś nie mogli się dogadać, teraz pewnie też nie mogą. Ale Irek i Mirka są, chociaż ich nie ma.

Bo kiedy o wpół do drugiej w nocy Irek puka do drzwi jej apartamentu, a otwiera Mirka, w różowej, zapinanej piżamie w paski, Irek się uśmiecha, i Mirka też. Mówi „wejdź" i wpuszcza go do środka. Pozwala mu położyć głowę na jej kolanach i powiedzieć o chorobie ojca, o tym, że jest bezradny, że nie wie, co robić, że Sandra uciekła, że jest zmęczony. I czując jej delikatne palce, muskające leciutko jego twarz i włosy, uświadamia sobie, że oni mają to, co jest najważniejsze. Bo nie muszą być razem, żeby mieć ścianę, mieć plecy, mieć wsparcie, mieć anioła stróża, mieć kochanka, mieć przyjaciela. I wtedy Mirka mówi mu, że martwi się o niego, martwi się o Kubę, martwi się o Krzysia, martwi się o Kingę i Piotrka, bo mają problemy, bo kto ich nie ma, że martwi się o Krzysztofa. A Irek podnosi się, siada i przytula ją mocno. Przyciska jej głowę do swojej klatki piersiowej i oboje już wiedzą, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo musi być. I w takich momentach Irek już nie zazdrości Jankowskiemu, bo Mirkę i Irka łączy coś wyjątkowszego. Wyjątkowszego. Rozumieją się bez słów i mimo że nie pada ani jedno, Irek słyszy wciąż , tak w kółko. I patrząc w zeszklone łzami oczy Mirki utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że oni są i zawsze będą.

- Irek? – Naprawdę wierzysz, że będzie dobrze?

- Musi być, skarbie.

- Może chcesz czekolady. Dobra, belgijska. Jest też biała. Trzymaj.

I kiedy razem jedzą nierówno połamaną, pyszną, czarno-białą czekoladę, Irek naprawdę wierzy, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że w siebie wierzą, że każdy problem to błahostka. Bo czekolada biała i czekolada czarna osobno nie smakują tak dobrze, jak razem. I na pewno nie poprawiają tak wspaniale humoru.

- Pyszna, co?

- Mi to chyba nawet ta twoja czekolada nie pomoże.

- Przecież się _uśmiechasz_.

Mirka też _uśmiecha_ się delikatnie i Irek obdarza ją szerszym _uśmiechem_. I to niewypowiedziane zdanie wisi w powietrzu. Wierzę w ciebie, moje sacrum.

* * *

><p>- Cześć, mogę wejść?<p>

Drzwi otwiera Mirka, śliczna jak zawsze, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę, w której wygląda… idealnie jak zawsze. Irek zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że zawsze wygląda niesamowicie. Seksownie. Słodko. Uroczo. Jakby znowu spotkał ją na mieście dwie ulice przed budynkiem Oazy i przedstawiał się jednej z najładniejszych dziewczyn jakie widział. W końcu ona taka była – elegancka, śliczna, zawsze nieskazitelna, modna, cudowna. Kiedy poznali się po raz pierwszy, od razu go oczarowała, była tylko o trzy lata od niego starsza, więcej niż podobała mu się fizycznie i byli podobni do siebie pod względem charakterów. Zawsze żartował sobie, że jest wariatką, ale to on był szalony. Szalony na jej punkcie, szaleńczo zakochany. A potem wszystko ciut wymknęło się spod kontroli. I wrócili do samego początku, do głupich podchodów; bo Mirka była dla Irka zbyt piękna, zbyt dziwna, zbyt cudowna, zbyt idealna.

- Jasne, wchodź. – zamknęła za nim drzwi. – Tylko, że za chwilę umówiłam się z Krzysztofem. Coś się stało? Irek? Wszystko w porządku? Czy…

Irek z jej słów zrozumiał tylko jedno zdanie. _Umówiłam się z Krzysztofem. _Cholerny Jankowski. Kurwa, uważa się za nie wiadomo kogo, cały czas się wymądrza, zarozumiały dupek. Myśli, że jeśli Mirka chwilowo się z nim spotyka, to wszystko mu wolno. Cholerny dupek. Irek nie znosił go z całego serca. Po prostu ten Jankowski strasznie go denerwował. Ciągle kręcił się wokół Mirki. Nie to, żeby Irek wciąż coś do niej czuł. Oczywiście, że nie. To po prostu jego najlepsza przyjaciółka. A ten Jankowski nie pasował do niej w ogóle. I Irek był pewny, że prędzej, czy później ją zrani. Dupek. Koncentruje się tylko wokół siebie i własnego ego. Zrani ją. Na pewno.

- Wiesz co, to ja sobie już pójdę, nie masz czasu. Cześć.

- Irek, czekaj. Coś się stało? Mogę odwołać to z Krzysztofem. Wchodź.

I zaprasza go do pokoju. Może to odwołać. Oczywiście, że tak. Ten dupek pewnie nawet się ucieszy, że nie musi znosić jej towarzystwa. Idiota. Po chwili wraca Mirka, niosąc czerwone wino i dwa kieliszki. Podaje jeden Irkowi i otwiera butelkę. Z szafki wyciąga czekoladę. Białą i czarną. Leżą obok siebie w jej sypialni.

- Ojciec powiedział mi, że mam przyrodnią siostrę. Ma na imię Helena. Chciałby się z nią pożegnać. Coś czuję, że nie za długo to potrwa. Mirka, on niedługo umrze. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, tylko kurczę nie mogę o tym myśleć. Co ja zrobię jak on umrze? – głos Irka załamuje się co chwilę.

Mirka nie mówi nic. Ale chyba nie musi, bo patrząc w jej oczy błyszczące od łez, Irek czuje się dużo lepiej. Jej obecność wynagradza mu każde słowa pocieszenia od kogokolwiek.

- Wiesz, co się okazało? Sandra wyjechała do Stanów. Tam ma chłopaka. To chyba bardzo poważne, bo mieli się pobrać. Sandrze musi bardzo na nim zależeć, skoro od razu pojechała za nim za ocean. A ja, idiota, myślałem, że może coś z tego będzie. Bo wiesz, to była całkiem sensowna dziewczyna, no i podobała mi się. Myślałem, że kiedyś może coś z tego będzie.

- To ona jest idiotką, Irek. Musi być, skoro zostawiła ciebie dla kogoś innego. Jesteś świetnym facetem. Dziewczyna musiałaby być głupia, żeby nie doceniać, jaki jesteś kochany, wyrozumiały, wspaniały… - Mirka popada w słowotok i cały czas delikatnie gładzi jego ramię. Nie patrzy mu w oczy. Bo jaka dziewczyna zostawiłaby takiego faceta, jak Irek? Głupia idiotka. Mirka nigdy nie była dobra w samokrytyce.

- Ale to ja dałem sobie niepotrzebną nadzieję. Przecież do niczego poważnego nawet nie doszło. Byliśmy tylko na kilku randkach. I co? Mirka, chyba coś jest ze mną nie tak. Dlaczego wszystkie fajne dziewczyny prędzej czy później uciekają?

Mirka przytula się do jego klatki piersiowej. Z zewnątrz muszą wyglądać jak para kochanków: dwa kieliszki z resztkami szkarłatnego płynu stoją na stoliku nocnym obok butelki wina i połamanej czekolady; sukienka Mirki jest wymięta a niesforne kosmyki otaczają w nieładzie jej twarz z odrobinę rozmazanym makijażem; włosy Irka są zmierzwione, a jego koszula cała pognieciona; przytulają się na łóżku, a wokół nich rzucona bezładnie pościel. Irek obejmuje dziewczynę mocno ramionami. Całuje ją we włosy, a łzy Mirki w połączeniu z rozmazanym tuszem do rzęs brudzą jego jasną koszulę i jej niebieską sukienkę. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że to ich wcale nie obchodzi. Wszystko się tak naprawdę nie liczy.

- Irek, bo Krzysztof stracił pracę. Nie wiadomo na jak długo wystarczy mu pieniędzy. Ale ja wiem, że on sobie poradzi i wdrapie się znowu na szczyt, tylko, cholera, trochę się boję. Nie chciałabym, żeby został bez pracy i bez pieniędzy. Może jeszcze trochę z nami popracować, co?

- Martwię się o Kubę, wiesz? Chłopak w ogóle nie może się pozbierać, cały czas jest w rozsypce po śmierci Nataszy. No i ktoś musi zająć się Krzysiem.

- Boję się o tą sprawę z moim ojcem i fakturami, bo nie wiadomo jak to z tym będzie. Ojciec strasznie się tym przejmuje. Zamiast się kurować, obawia się, że trafi do więzienia. To tylko pogarsza sprawę.

- Zajdel zaprosił mnie na kolejną kolację. Chce żebyśmy spotkali się w piątek. Nie wiem, co już odpowiadać, to by był trzeci raz w tym miesiącu.

- Czasami chciałbym mieć coś pewnego w życiu. To wszystko wydaje się takie kruche. Popatrz tylko na Kubę i Nataszę. Dla nich wszystko się skończyło, zanim tak naprawdę się zaczęło.

- Trochę brakuje mi takiej… stabilności. Jak mają Kinga i Piotrek. To prawda, często się kłócą, ale w razie czego wspierają się, mają w kimś oparcie…

Butelka wina stoi zapomniana na podłodze przy łóżku, zupełnie zapomniana. Mirka i Irek leżą obok siebie, patrzą na siebie, nic nie mówią. To, że ich sprawy się trochę pokomplikowały, nic nie znaczy. Ich drogi są osobne, ale się wciąż nie rozeszły. Może kiedyś nawet skrzyżują się ponownie. Irek i Mirka mają chyba coś podobnego do tego, co łączy Kingę i Piotrka. Bo zawsze mogą na sobie polegać. Szkoda tylko, że za często o tym zapominają.

Na stoliku nocnym leży połamana czekolada biała i czarna. Kilka ułamków stopiło się pod wpływem światła włączonej przez długi czas lampki. Czarne stopiło się z białym. Czarno-białe wzorki. Idealna kompozycja. W końcu taka czekolada jest najlepsza.


End file.
